Flower Seeds
One cat can only care for one kind of seed. For example, if you plant Spring Flower Seeds and Silver Spring Flower Seeds at the same time, then you need two cats to water them. Flower Seeds Planting a flower seed gives you random flowers. You can get flower seeds by touching butterflies, moles, giant moles, crabs, giant crabs or by touching the butterflies of your friends' villages. Cat customers visiting your shop will also occasionally give you 1-3 seeds as a gift for fulfilling successfully their orders. Like axes and pickaxes, you will see their seed gift in advance with their order. However, you need have to select the order to see exactly how many seeds they are prepared to give. Butterflies in your own village spawn randomly, but they will only spawn near the flower beds. These butterflies seem to regenerate in sets of 2-3 hours, but they can come in chain of 2-8 butterflies (only 1 butterfly can spawn at a time and you have to touch it before another one can appear). If you haven't played for a couple of hours, make sure that you visit your flower beds first (even if there are no flowers) to touch the butterfly. Then, stick around for at least 30 seconds and a second one should appear. If you're lucky, this can repeat itself up to 8 times. Then you might have to wait a little while before they regenerate. Butterflies from your friends' village regenerate every 2-4 hours, but you must visit 3 different villages. They will also only spawn near flower beds. Each village will have one butterfly that will randomly give spring, silver or gold flower seeds. Spring being the most common and gold being the rarest. After you have touched 3 butterflies from 3 different villages, you must wait another 2-4 hours before new butterflies spawn again. A butterfly will spawn regardless if there are flowers or not in the flower bed. Seeds that are found in your friends' village can be retrieved from the Gift Box. If you are a village owner, make sure you position your flower beds near the entrance so that your visitors don't have to search the whole star acre island to find your flower beds to touch the butterfly. If you are searching for villages, make sure you mark as favorite only villages that have flower beds near the entrance so that you quickly tap on the butterflies, then go back to the boat. It is okay to visit the same 3 favorite villages every 3 hours. You might want to mark as favorite only small villages because they are faster to load. (Villages with yellow houses are the best, not too high leveled, not too low leveled, good loading time, almost guaranteed to have flower beds). Tapping butterflies seems to give a random number of seeds between 1 to 6 seeds of random quality. Again, spring being the most common and gold spring flower seeds being the rarest. Giant moles and giant crabs are guaranteed to give you only 1 seed of a random type (spring, silver spring or gold spring), but you must hit them at least 10 times. It doesn't matter if you hit them 10, 20 or 30 times, you will still get only one seed. If you hit them less than 10 times, then they will just go away without giving you any seeds. Small moles and small crabs also occasionally give you 1 random seed, but they give out the seed rarely (about 10% of the time). So yea, whack as many moles and crabs as you can unless you don't want the experience. The flowers that come out of a flower seed are pretty random in terms of colors, but there are generally types associated to each seeds: